Dream Come True
by Koudelka
Summary: Kou looks for a girl. See what happens. ^^ Please R&R!


{Author's note: All belong to SQUARE. Trisha belongs to me.  
Oh yeah, please review! Please! ^^}  
  
Kou was depressed. Yeah, Kou, the funny and happy bouncer was depressed. He sighed. Their Mikado adventures were over and he didnt have a woman! Sion had Dominique and Echidna had joined the bouncers at Fate and started going out with Volt, who was now allowed to call her Aena. Leann didn't want to get involved with Kou, so he was alone. Echidna was on her shift, and Dominque was downstairs, and Sion and Volt were drinking, Sion sat on a chair next to the table Kou was sitting on, and Volt stood near the table.   
  
"Kou, something wrong?" asked Sion.  
  
"Nah, man, I'm good." Volt looked over.  
  
"Hey, we know something's up, so spill." Volt said bluntly.  
  
"Well, uh, ..." Came Kou's not-so-reply reply.  
  
"Oh come on!" Said Sion. "My shift is next..."  
  
"Well, I'm lonely. I want a girl."  
  
"Oh. Heh. Then... what's so wrong with going out to get one?" Asked Sion.  
  
"Maybe because its not that easy to find a girl to keep..." Replied Volt as he walked over to Kou.  
  
"Yeah... What should I do...?" Asked Kou.  
  
"Well, Kou, I knew this girl, she was 16 when I knew her. She was funny and active... I was almost like that once... Anyway, I had to leave her, when I went to work for Mikado, and I haven't heard from her. I think she would like you, Kou."  
  
"Really?! Well, do you know her number or something?!"  
  
"Well, my shift." Said Sion. And Echidna walked in.  
  
"What's up, boys?" Echidna asked as she took Sion's seat.  
  
"Trying to get Kou a date..." Volt said with a slight smile.  
  
"Ohoho!" Laughed Echidna.  
  
"Hey, man, its not funny!" Kou protested.  
  
"I just thought a guy like you would attract many girls..."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that, Aena?!" Volt asked defensivly. Echidna looked at Volt sheepishly.  
  
"What? Can't I complement guys?"  
  
"Not if its not me." Volt laughed and winked at Echidna who giggled softly.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Kou waved his hand around. "Am I the subject at hand here, or what?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Volt walked over to the table and picked up a paper and pen. He scrawled a number down, and handed it to Kou.  
  
"Say what? You want me to call her?!" Kou said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go out with her...!"  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?!" Asked Kou, worried.  
  
"No! Stop being so paranoid. Keep the number I'll call tonight."  
  
"Don't you stay on the phone with her too long." Interrupted Echidna.  
  
"What? Can't I call women and stay on the phone long?"  
  
"Not if its not me!" Echidna threw her head back and laughed, and Volt laughed a bit too. Kou chuckled nervously.  
  
"So... you'll call her tonight, Volt?" Kou asked. "Please, man?!" He actually got down on his knees and begged. Well, the general reaction to that was for everyone to stop what they were doing and stare- and the Boss stopped wiping the table. Kou stood back up. "Er...ya."  
  
"Of Course, Kou."  
  
"Thanks, man!" Kou jumped up and patted Volt on the back. Echidna laughed.   
  
"Kou! Your shift!" Sion charged up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going, I'm goin'." Came his reply. When Kou had left Sion asked Volt how everything had went.   
  
"Well, I think he is set. I'm gonna call an old friend tonight."  
  
"And not stay on the phone too long." Chirped Echidna. Everyone noticed that Echidna had become a whole lot more light-hearted after she joined the Bouncers, it was a good thing. Yeah.  
  
At about six, Volt had a break. So, he called her.  
  
"Hello?" Said the girl at the other line.  
  
"Hi..."   
  
"Volt?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Wow, didn't ever expect to hear from you again!"  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"So, what is it Volt? What is it after all of these long years?"  
  
"Well, are you still single...?"  
  
"You want to go out with me?!"  
  
"Um, no..." And he explained the situation. She agreed, since Kou sounded like a decent guy.  
  
~~~***~~~The next night~~~***~~~  
  
Kou didn't even know her name. He hadn't dressed up in a while. Kou was clad in khakis, a tight, black sweater, and shoes with tassels on them! He had borrowed the clothes from Sion, and the shoes from the Boss.   
  
He waited outside Fate nervously, waiting for this girl, when he realized 'Doh! I don't even know her name!' so he went inside and found Volt.  
  
"Volt, man! What's this chic's name?"  
  
"... Her name is Trisha. You'll love her."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Kou jogged back outside. He seen this lady walk down the street, she was probably twice Kou's size!   
  
"Oh God..." He muttered. But, the women passed Fate. Several other women passed. 'What if she's not coming!?' Thought Kou. He fell asleep on a chair outside the door, eventually.  
  
"Hey..." He felt someone poke his arm. "Wake up..." Kou opened his eyes to see a beautiful young women, she had long, dark hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black skirt, and a white sweater. She wore a leather jacket, and knee-high leather boots.   
  
"Sorry, I, uh, kinda fell asleep there." Kou said as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Heh, no, its my fault, I'm late. Always late! You see, I got tied up because I realized that today was daylight savings and sorry. Yeah."  
  
"No problem, you gave me the perfect opportunity to catch up on some much needed sleep!" Trisha giggled.  
  
"Hey, so where are you are taking me?!" Well, Kou was rather absent-minded. He didn't even know where to take her.  
  
"Um.." He scratched his head.  
  
"What's wrong, don't you- Ooh, I know this wonderful Chinese food-"  
  
"Alright Lets go!" Hearing Chinese food was the best thing in the world. Kou loved it!!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
They arrived and ordered their food.  
  
"So, how old are you, Kou?"  
  
"23 and you?"  
  
"23! ... And yeah, I did go out with Volt, I was young and terribly silly."  
  
"So, you saying it was a mistake to go with Volt?"  
  
"No! Not at all!" She looked toward the ground. Kou had already screwed up. 'Damn, Kou, you are an idiot!' Thought Kou to himself.  
  
"Sorry..." He muttered.  
  
"No! Don't apologize. My." Their food came, and Kou picked up a piece of Chicken laden with sauce.   
  
"So, you know, I am Kaldea's sister..." *SPLOT* The piece of chicken fell on Kou's light-khaki pants. He looked down at his pants.  
  
"Sion... Sion would like to meet you." He said as he wiped the sauce off of his pants.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry... Um," she said in between giggles "I'll go and get you a wet napkin." Well Kou's face was just as red as the napkins on the table. But, that was okay, since Trisha wasn't there. So, she was Kaldea's sister... interesting.  
  
"Kou! Here!" Trisha handed him a paper towel.   
  
"Uh, thanks." But Sion's pants were stained... What was he to do?!  
  
"What's wrong...?"  
  
"Hey, do you think that if when he asks, I told Sion that the resturant ran out of dinnerware, cuz' the chef went rabid, and we had to eat off of my pants, that he would believe me?!" Trisha was laughing so hard she fell off of her chair.   
  
"Oh my..." She said as she stood up, and her eyes filled with tears of laughter. "No, Kou, I dont think so!"  
  
"Shucks."  
  
"So... you say I should meet Sion?"  
  
"Yeah, you know about what Mikado did to her, right?"  
  
"Yes, I was informed."  
  
"Okay. Well, so, lets EAT!"  
  
"Ok!" So, they ate, and talked, and talked some more.  
  
"Kou, I had the most wonderful time tonight." Trisha said as she and Kou exited the resturant.   
  
"Really? I enjoyed being with you too!... So, you wanna get together next week? I hear there is horror movie..."  
  
"I love horror movies!" Kou was the happiest he had been in a long time. Could he have found the one?!  
  
As they walked down a back alley, they realized it was quite dark. Much darker than when they had come. They walked cautiously past a group of about eight guys.  
  
"Hey!" Said one of them. Kou kept walking.  
  
"I said HEY!!!!"  
  
"... What do you want..?"  
  
"Who's the broad?!"  
  
"Broad?!" Said Kou. Trisha turned. "Just who the hell are you calling a broad!?"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Kou," whispered Trisha "Can't we just go home? Please?"   
  
"NO! You can't!" Said one of the guys.  
  
"...Fine." Said Kou. "Trisha, please back away." Trisha stood in shock, not able to move.  
  
"Kou...!" Kou stepped foward towards the bunch. He handled seven of them-sent them running, but the last one... Kou punched and kicked. Nothing was working. Trisha watched in horror as the man threw Kou against a wall and ran. Kou landed with a sickening crunch.   
  
"Kou!!!!!!" Trisha yelled and ran over. Kou? Kou? Was he okay? Kou! Kou please wake up! She shook him gently. Nothing.  
  
"Hey! Is everything alright? We heard shouting..." It was Volt. Trisha backed away slowly as she pointed to Kou.   
  
"Oh... no..." Volt picked up Kou and took him to the hospital. He had no clue where Trisha had gone...  
  
Trisha ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She eventually found the man... the man who had injured Kou. Kou, the one... yes, she must of found the one. She wouldn't do this for anyone else. Yeah, no one else... but Kou.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Hey, its the broad."  
  
"Yeah, call me that again! Just try it."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm scared of the broad."  
  
"...You sure are a confident bastard!" She ran up to the tough looking man and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. She punched him twice, and he was out cold. "No one, I mean, no one, hurts my Kou-baby." She laughed and ran off to the hospital.  
  
"Volt!"   
  
"Hey... Trisha. Where did you go...?"  
  
"I had to tend to something... where is Kou..?!"  
  
"Well, I see you've taken quite a liking to him."  
  
"Well, of course! Now where is he? How is he? Is he ok?"  
  
"He broke his neck... but amazingly the doctor said he was okay... He needs to be in bed for three weeks. He can't work as a Bouncer again for another six months. I don't know how he will handle it. Its just a good thing Echidna was hired."  
  
"Can I see him?!"  
  
"Yeah, just talk to the lady over there."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Oh, and Trisha?"  
  
"What is it Volt?"  
  
"Its great to see you..."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Volt!" And she walked to go see Kou.   
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Kou?!"   
  
"Trisha..."  
  
"Oh, Kou!" She reached over and hugged him.  
  
"Owww. Easy, ok?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just so glad you are okay!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Kou said with a smile.  
  
"Heheh." Laughed Trisha.  
  
"Well, what happened with that guy after her threw me...? You are ok, right? That bastard didn't hurt you did he?!"  
  
"No, no. I went after him, and kicked his butt!"  
  
"...You okay? You can fight!?"  
  
"Booyah!" Trisha winked.  
  
"I'm glad I met you, Trishy."  
  
"Trishy? Oh, I'm glad I met you too, Kou."  
  
"Visiting is over." Said the nurse.  
  
"Okay, Bye Kou."  
  
"See you tommarow, Trishy."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
When Kou came back to Fate, everything was happy. Trisha agreed to take Kou's place as a Bouncer, when he was out sick. The Boss worked out a pension, since the bar had gotten so much more popular since the Mikado incident, and after Kou got better, he and Trisha married. Trisha became an offical member of the bouncers later.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
